


[Title Not Found: check again in 5 mins]

by CanineR7A7



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abused!Tracer, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Depressed!Sombra, I have too many on-going fics, I'm referring to the ship as Glitched Hardware, Lena has heart problems and some mental instability, Neglected!Sombra, Other, Support Group
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineR7A7/pseuds/CanineR7A7
Summary: Sombra's uncle sent her to a support group after she almost killed herself, she went to keep him happy; she didn't expect to fall in love with someone who was just as broken as her.





	[Title Not Found: check again in 5 mins]

Sombra walked into the room, making sure that she avoided eye contact with the others, she didn’t mind social interaction anymore but she still hated eye contact. She sat in the chair furthest from the door, she knew if she took the one closest she would run, she almost startled when she saw someone sit next to her.

“H-hi.” Sombra almost flinched at the girl’s voice, it sounded like it hurt to say that one word, she looked at her face and almost recoiled at the girl’s eyes, they held the same blend of sadness and hopelessness that could be found in her own.

“So, wha’ you in for?” Sombra found herself smiling, she already felt more relaxed around this stranger than her uncle.

“Neglect.” She answered simply; she wasn’t ready to bring up the depression and suicide attempt yet.

“You?” She watched as a sad smile crept onto the girl’s face, the girl simply rolled up her sleeve revealing a large amount of scars and burns. Sombra didn’t know what happened; she didn’t care if the girl self-harmed, she didn’t care if it was abuse, she felt a protective urge growing in her.

“What’s your name?” She asked softly.

“L-Lena Ox-ton.” She shrugged the hesitation off as the girl not speaking much.

“Just call me Sombra.”


End file.
